saligia
by gunpowder perfume
Summary: gift fics -- honey, honey, you’re the death of me. i’m going sleepless and you’re out of lullabies.


s a l i g a  
ot3

**s**uperbia _for ana_  
【sora/kairi/axel】

A carousel spun around and around, colors blending into a blur, laughter escalated to delighted shrieks by young children as fairy lights twinkled against the dimming sky. Horses on barley twist poles with bejeweled saddles seemed ready to gallop off the spinning platform.

Yet none of the colors, the lights or the music could distract the redhead from the girl giggling on a rearing violet horse, holding onto the spiraled rail and tossing her head back to laugh at the crowd, dazzling them with her smile. His heart almost stopped as she directed his gaze to him and waved.

His hand twitched slightly, trying to wave back, yet his conscious mind told him not to. But of course, the wave wasn't for him. It was for the person standing behind him. A brunet boy waved and yelled out her name, "Kairi!"

As the carousel began to slow down and eventually stopped completely, the girl walked towards him, wait, no, the brunet. Linking arms with him, she smiled. "Let's go get some cotton-candy, Sora," her voice chimed, eyes fixed onto the brunet boy.

The sun set beyond the horizon, the lights in the carnival illuminating her face. Somehow, maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, the brunet seemed to be showing the girl off, proudly displaying her hooked around his arm like a trophy.

Now that just wasn't right, even someone like Axel knew that.

**a**varita _for mahou_  
【roxas/aerith/cloud】

"Don't leave me again," she leaned forward and held onto his arm. As though there were some kind of shock, he drew back and flinched as soon as she made contact. He glanced away as she looked up to him with tear filled eyes. "Why aren't you ever home anymore? I miss you," she whispered, voice trembling.

He said nothing, blue eyes without emotion and gazing into the distance. Instead, he kissed her, and her sobs were silenced. "Cloud…" she murmured against his lips, but the name was unfamiliar to him. He wasn't Cloud, but oh, this made him feel so good.

The girl must have been delusional to mistake him for someone else, and letting him kiss her, no less. Pulling apart, the hope that was shown on her face was crystal clear. She did believe that he was someone else.

His mind vaguely registered a frog croaking in the distant and moving yellow lights, but all his other senses were concentrated on the scent of something sickly sweet and the vision of the angel that stood before him.

She hugged him tight and he murmured monotone comforts into her chestnut colored hair, listening to her talk about places and names he didn't recognize, things that would he never know about. "You haven't come to see me in ages, where have you gone?" there was a desperate plea in her tone that he didn't understand.

Without another word, he kissed her again, saying, "I'm here now." Oh, he would like to believe that this was love, but no, he couldn't possibly love. This was just being blissfully ignorant, believing that this would make you feel real. It did, and he wanted her all to himself.

It was a pity that he didn't even know her name, shame on you, Roxas.

**l**uxuria _for jules_  
【sora/kairi/riku】

They loved one another, Sora, Kairi and Riku. When they were younger parents cooed and remarked at how adorable Sora and Riku were, protecting innocent little Kairi from things such as the shadow lurking in the trees. As they grew older, the adults suddenly turned their backs on what they had said and scorned the trio for loving it each other so much.

It wasn't healthy and they knew it, but they still clung onto each other like puppies that depended on the other for warmth. Restless nights of calling each other at 3 am, sitting on the sandy beach and listening to the ocean, seeing the Morning Star and watching the sky turn from ink black to summer blue. Nights spent on the glittering sands and near the ocean, smelling the sulfur as they ignited match after match until a blazing fire crackled merrily before them.

Sometimes they would just stand there in the cold until their lips turned blue, leaning against each other in an attempt to sleep. There were so many things going on in their minds every day, every night. It almost seemed as though they were only ghosts of their former selves, walking in a paradise. A paradise full of merry laughter and carefree days, a utopia that knew no burdens.

They knew the bitter truth, the stories of darkness and light, of heartless beings and deceitful lies. All these years they had not forgotten what had happened, the desperate cries for help and the sounds of agony filling the air. They knew, Sora, Kairi and Riku, they knew that monsters were so much more than a simple shadow lurking in the trees, or the other reflection in the mirror.

They comforted onto each other, loving each other, protecting each other and fearing, fearing what might happen if they didn't have each other. The adults might have accused them for loving each other too much, but Sora, Kairi and Riku always knew better.

**i**nvidia _for reimei_  
【axel/olette/roxas】

It was freezing cold outside, yet he just threw on a green sweater and ventured into the winter wonderland. Snow had settled on the ground, being piled up into snowmen by young children or shaped into balls and thrown at each other. Huffing, his warm breath showed against the cold, crisp air.

A dog barked at him from beyond a white fence, yapping that hilariously high Chihuahua yip it had so unfortunately possessed. Snarling, it yapped all the way 'til Roxas disappeared from its view. Sighing, the rubbed his hands together and stuck them into the pockets of his sweater. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

This might sound a little Grinch-like, but Roxas did not enjoy Christmas. It was just a holiday for random people jumping out at you and singing songs, parties that lead to nothing and wasting a perfectly good tree. He saw no reason for this holiday. Grunting as a snowball hit his back, he turned around, and more than ready to bite whoever threw that's head off.

The menacing I-want-to-kill-you expression softened when he saw a girl standing there, holding up a snowball. Not just any girl, _the _girl, Miss His-Best-Friend-Slash-Love-of-His-Life, well, sort of. "You're not cold?" she asked him, dropping the snowball and walking towards him, snow crunching under her feet.

"Question is, Olette, what are you doing out here in the cold?" a voice came out of nowhere, and the figure, standing a full head above of him and her, was perhaps the reason he hated Christmas (Christmas was supposed to be Olette and his bonding time) so much. The blond could only clench his fists and grit his teeth before smiling.

"Be quiet, Axel, will you?" she said, acting irritated before attaching herself to the reason Roxas hated Christmas so much. Jealousy's a bad, bad monster.

**g**ula _for secretbox_  
【aerith/cloud/tifa】

Drink after drink, she drowned sorrows away at the bar table, praying, just hoping that it would all go away. Head against the cold, hard wood, she wondered. What did Aerith have that she didn't? Sure, she was just as beautiful. No, wrong word. Aerith was beautiful, the kind that angels had and took your breath away. Now she, she was the kind that men liked to wolf-whistle at when she walked down the street.

She blinked, trying to focus as her vision became a strange orange blur and the bartender became pig-faced. Attempting to stand up by using the counter, she ended up falling back into the chair again. Damn. Why couldn't she do anything right? Attempting to stand up again, she tripped, and expected to hit the ground. Instead someone was holding onto her.

"How many times have I told you about drinking like that, Tifa?" the voice was kind and full of concern, and belonged to the person she longed to see, yet didn't. Standing up straight, the raven-haired woman leaned against him for support.

Cloud, it was Cloud. "When did you come back?" she snorted, attempting to sound unconcerned. Her tone and eyes betrayed everything, her words decided to choke and sound hurt. "Why aren't you with Aerith?"

Steering her out of the bar and down the street, he simply replied, "Yuffie told." Yuffie, of course. Never trust that ninja with things.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"No you don't."

**i**ra _for skitts_  
【larxene/marluxia/naminé】

Footsteps echoed in the hall as the approached, closer and closer. The fear was as though her heart (or what felt like one) was about to leap out of her chest that very moment. The bleach white door creaked open as she jumped from the drawing she was working on. "My, my, did I scare you?" a high-pitched voice sung, followed by a sugar-sweet (too sweet) giggle.

Just like the gingerbread house from Hansel and Gretel, coated with syrup and sprinkled with sugar, but was so dangerous. Those who didn't believe that Larxene wasn't dangerous were terribly mistaken. The Nymph darted over to the White Witch, and as the older Nobody came in contact with her, Naminé flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Larxene purred, blue eyes glinting with what seemed like a combination of amusement and malice. "Yet." Naminé shut her eyes like a little child, willing it all to go away.

More footsteps and the creaked open once again. Marluxia didn't even blink when a smirk came on Larxene's face and scarlet splattered onto white. The Assassin would do nothing about it, because the games were just about to begin.

All Naminé saw was red, red, and red on the once pristine white walls.

**a**cedia _for akemi_  
【riku/naminé/riku replica】

She was blowing bubbles, giggling and laughing in a light-blue summer dress. Swinging on a swing pushed by him, he laughed as she leaned back to look at him upside-down. It was a childhood, laughter and joy. Something that lab-made Riku would never understand. Riku's Replica.

The girl sighed, sketching in her notebook. These were the memories that Vexen wanted her to plant in Riku, memories of joy and of a promise that never existed in the first place, of love that was never there. "Naminé," soft spoken pleas and vows that would never happen, he would smile and say.

And with these fake memories, he was gone. Disappeared to a place Naminé didn't know, somewhere that she hoped that he would realize that all the memories he had were fake, chains she had linked together.

The first day she had met the real Riku she realized that how they were so much the same. Not oblivious like Sora had been, but still quiet oblivious about the world. Almost like blowing bubbles while sitting on a swing pushed by the breeze.

"Naminé," the same soft spoken pleas, yet for a different reason, but still so similar, he would attempt to coax her into doing what was right. They were so similar; she couldn't tell them apart, glittering turquoise eyes and silver hair and dreams of a better tomorrow.

While linking back together Sora's memories, she found out, or perhaps she had already realized. Strangely, they both spoke words of love. Loving a girl without feelings, it was just like blowing bubbles and on a swing above the ground and having your head in the clouds.

* * *

**footnotes**: each is a gift to my dear friends. :3 watch _honey_ by the hush sound if you want to know where my inspiration came from. i, i failed at _invidia_. i couldn't come up with a logical ship that reimei would also like. so i settled with akurokuore. and _gula _fails too because it was hard to write. i don't really like _ira_, either. maybe i should do the seven virtues too. i hope someone catches all the relationships to the sins i snuck in there. oh, and does _avarita_ sound familiar? i'm sure it does.

original kh cast & disney characters © square enix/disney  
text © waraenai 2007


End file.
